La Menace venue de l'Espace
by LiraKaosu
Summary: Une enquête qui commençait comme les autres pour le NCIS, mais cette fois-ci, il semblerait que le meurtrier soit plus coriace.slashs McShep et Tony/Tim
1. Enquête spéciale

_Voici le 1er chapitre de ma première histoire ! Petit cross-over de deux de mes séries américaines préférées. Slashs McShep et et McNozzo (;p) à prévoir._

_Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (malheureusement).  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Enquête spéciale**

8h05 Tony pénétra bruyamment dans la salle occupée seulement par sa coéquipière, un café dans une main, un donut bien emballé dans l'autre. Il salua Ziva en la gratifiant d'un regard déshabillant tout en lui tendant son café et lança la pâtisserie sur le bureau bien propre et exagérément bien rangé de son collègue. Il se laissa tomber négligemment dans sa chaise, effectuant fièrement un quart de tour pour poser ses chaussures bien cirées sur son propre bureau et sortit un rasoir. Il posa un miroir de poche en équilibre sur son porte-crayon, s'installa face à celui-ci, étala une serviette devant lui, sortit un verre d'eau et de la mousse à raser d'on ne sait où et entreprit de se raser. L'agent ainsi installé prit ensuite le temps de réajuster son magnifique nouveau costume gris à cravate rouge tout en observant sa coéquipière apparemment occupée à consulter ses mails. Il réfléchit un instant avant le lancer l'une de ses habituelles piques qui agaçaient tant l'agent David.

« -Alors Ziva, papa va mieux ? A moins que ce ne soit Monsieur Miami Beach ?

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires Tony ! répliqua-t-elle sèchement, visiblement exaspérée.

-Allons ! Tu me l'présenteras ? fit-il d'un ton suppliant avec une mimique « yeux de chat ».

-Peut-être un jour. »

Le ton et le regard malicieux qu'avait employé la jeune femme lui fit froid dans le dos, raisonnant comme une menace. Il prépara tout de même une réponse cinglante avant de se lever et de s'approcher ostensiblement de l'écran, de manière à l'empêcher de voir celui-ci. D'un geste, elle quitta toutes les fenêtres et donna une pichenette sur l'oreille de Tony qui s'apprêtait déjà à répondre à l'aide de la règle qui s'était mystérieusement retrouvée sous ses doigts. La joute cessa lorsque l'ex bleu sortit le l'ascenseur, un gobelet de Caf Pow à priori vide dans la main, et cet air béat que Tony détestait tant, sur la figure. Et comme s'il se sentait obligé d'énerver encore plus son coéquipier, il ajouta sans même sembler l'apercevoir.

« -J'aidais Abby à installer son nouveau spectromètre de masse et à enterrer le Major Spec. Puis, mimant la surprise en voyant l'agent DiNozzo et le paquet sur son bureau. Ah, salut Tony ! Merci. »

Une lueur noire passa dans les yeux de l'éternel dragueur en entendant l'excuse que McGee avait trouvé pour son retard, bien que le gobelet qu'il venait de jeter en fusse la preuve. Il aurait aimé avoir quelque chose à annoncer fièrement, comme une nouvelle conquête ou une victoire au poker de la soirée précédente mais aucun n'étant vrai, il se rabattit sur une solution plus directe bien que moins drôle. Il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à lui répondre d'un ton supérieur.

« T'as toujours une excuse pour tes retards McPanneDeReveil. AIE ! »

Il venait de recevoir une claque derrière la tête. Décidément le patron était toujours là où on ne le voulait pas.

«-Il était à l'heure LUI, le réprima Gibbs faussement en colère.

-Ah, salut patron, ta n…

-Prenez vos affaires ! Trancha-t-il, un marine décédé à Quantico !

-Décidément, ils vont devoir se décider à réviser leur sécurité, je trouve qu'on y a un peu trop souvent, commenta McGee en prenant son sac. »

oOo

Après un trajet d'autos tamponneuses généreusement offert par l'Israélienne, l'arrivée sur la scène de crime fut plutôt un soulagement pour Tony, mais ça ne dura pas. Lorsqu'il aperçut le corps, il faillit croire à une mascarade, mais malheureusement, le soupire du médecin légiste tout juste arrivé infirma sa théorie. Mais que faisait une momie ici ? D'autant plus inquiétant que Ducky ne sembla pas avoir d'anecdote sur sa jeunesse à propos d'un cas similaire.

«- Le corps semble avoir été séché. Peut-être par l'orifice qu'il a au niveau du thorax…

-Heure de la mort, Ducky ? Interrogea Gibbs

-La momie ! Le retour ! Gronda Tony en mimant une momie à l'air sensé être effrayant.

-Deux ou trois mille ans d'après l'état de conservation, mais au vu de son uniforme, cela me semble très peu probable… Palmer, emballez-moi ça, on l'amène en salle d'autopsie…Tu sais Jethro... Jethro ? »

Celui-ci semblait soucieux. Tony, qui s'était enfin décidé à prendre des photos de la pièce immortalisa la scène, espérant entendre un « range moi ça tout de suite et arrête de faire des enfantillages ! », mais se fit royalement ignorer et décida de prendre une photo supplémentaire de la blessure de la victime, un peu déçu du manque d'humour de son patron.

« McGee, sort ton gadget et trouve-moi l'identité de ce marine. DiNozzo, Ziva, récoltez les indices qu'on à et ramenez les à Abby. »

En sortant, DiNozzo fit glisser le bout de ses doigts dans la nuque de son collègue qui sursauta, prêt à hurler mais une tape de Gibbs le ramena à son travail. Tony en fut plus que déçus, lui qui croyais avoir réussis à réveiller le méchant garçon en McGee… Il n'avait éveillé que la colère de son patron. Il quitta la pièce, Ziva sur les talons. Le regard fier, Timothy brandit l'appareil qui affichait « Correspondance trouvée » mais en le voyant, son parton ne sembla pas aussi joyeux que lui. Il retourna brusquement l'appareil en l'arrachant des mains de l'agent et le lui montra : à la place de la fiche d'identité tant attendue, il y avait un message signalant que l'emprunte trouvée appartenait à quelqu'un placé sous le sceau du secret défense, ce qui était loin de plaire à l'enquêteur qui se contenta de tourner les talons.

« Raah, désolé patron, lâcha l'agent. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Il avait un mal fou à le suivre mais eut tout de même le temps d'entrer dans la voiture avant que celui-ci ne démarre pour retourner au Q.G. du NCIS. Le silence était étonnement lourd. Aucun appel, aucun chauffard pour énerver Gibbs… Il était d'un calme implacable. Etrange pour cet homme qui avait toujours tant à faire. Mais il fallait bien l'avouer, il ne parlait pas beaucoup… Contrairement à DiNozzo qui ne s'arrêtait jamais de citer des films, des vedettes… Tellement que ça en devenait parfois insupportable, allant même jusqu'à énerver Ziva jusqu'à ce qu'elle le frappe.

Un brusque coup de volant ramena Tim sur terre si efficacement qu'il s'accrocha à la poignée de la porte si fort que Gibbs en rit. Pourquoi diable avait-il fait ça ? Voulait-il la mort de son agent ? McGee savait que c'était faux et qu'il avait surement du simplement griller un feu mais il avait été si surpris… Heureusement que DiNozzo n'était pas là pour voir ça. Enfin le parking du NCIS s'annonçait. Ils entrèrent tranquillement et Timothy quitta immédiatement la voiture pour rejoindre Abby, voir ce qu'ils pourraient réussir à extraire de ce gadget qui se montrait encore une fois totalement inutile.

En entrant dans le labo, McGee fut surprit de constater que Ziva et Tony y étaient aussi, bien qu'il se soit écoulé plus de dix minutes entre leurs départs. L'enquêteur en conclut que Ziva avait dû laisser DiNozzo conduire, ce qui le surprit légèrement. Il ne put s'empêcher de poser la question afin d'obtenir une explication à l'abdication de l'Israélienne.

« -Qui à conduit au retour ?

-Tony, j'ai perdu un pari, annonça la jeune femme.

-Et quel pari ? »

Il n'espérait pas vraiment pouvoir obtenir une réponse car ses deux collègues partageaient nombre de choses qu'il ignorait. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire face à leur complicité. De plus, je regard qui passa entre eux confirma qu'il aurait un mal fou rien que pour obtenir un indice. Heureusement, ou malheureusement, Abby entra à son tour dans le laboratoire. Surprise et heureuse de voir ses « frères et sœur » qu'elle faillit lâcher la caisse contenant tous les indices que lui avait trouvé Ducky. Elle s'empressa donc d'aller poser sa caisse en les saluant et sauta sur DiNozzo, puis sur Ziva, avant de terminer son tour en déposant un gros bisou sur la joue de McGee qui lui rendit sur les yeux exaspérés de son ami. Sans tarder, elle récupéra les échantillons des premiers arrivés et se mit au travail avec le dernier tandis qu'ils repartaient pour récupérer des indices supplémentaires.

oOo

De retour dans la chambre de motel, ils entreprirent de fouiller plus minutieusement la pièce. Justement, Ziva appela son collègue pour lui montrer trois impacts de balle dans le porte du placard situé juste à droite de l'entrée, presque en face du lit, et face au mort d'après le dessin par terre. Prenant un maximum de précautions, elle ouvrit les deux portes à la volée et recula dans un mouvement de surprise. Tony s'approcha en ricanant mais se tut immédiatement en voyant le compartiment gauche. Celui-ci n'avait rien d'une armoire mais tenait plus de la cage à fauve : Profond d'environ 40cm, large d'à peine un mètre et recouvert entièrement d'une paroi en métal. Du titane d'après lui. Au fond de cette cage, reposaient tranquillement deux des trois balles dans une petite flaque semblable à de l'huile de moteur.

« -Tu sais c'que c'est ? Demanda-t-il à sa collègue.

-Aucune idée mais ce qu'il devait garder là ne devait pas être très coopératif et a gardé un petit souvenir de son voyage. »

Effectivement, sa phrase concentrait les idées diffuses de DiNozzo qui pensait déjà à une attaque extraterrestre. Trois voitures approchaient à présent, ils les entendaient de l'intérieur. Pourtant la police n'attendait aucun renfort… Trois portes claquèrent tour à tour. Les deux agents se précipitèrent à la fenêtre et y virent un spectacle plutôt surprenant : Un général de l'armée de l'air –au vu de son uniforme-, deux colonels –dont une des plus sympathique à regarder-, un grand noir avec un chapeau melon et un stéréotype de l'archéologue, sortant tranquillement de deux 4x4 noirs, la troisième voiture étant bien sûr celle de Gibbs. Les deux hommes se faisaient face, une aura sombre flottait autour d'eux.

«- Ceci est une scène de crime général. Je suis l'agent Gibbs et j'espère que vous ne venez pas essayer de me retirer mon affaire.

-Enchanté, je suis le général Jack O'Neill, avec deux « l ». Et malheureusement pour vous, cette affaire n'est plus de votre essor, elle tombe sous la juridiction de l'armée de l'air et est classée secret défense. Annonçait tranquillement le général.

-C'est un marine, il est donc du devoir du NCIS de retrouver son meurtrier, continuait Jhetro.

-Faut-il que j'appelle le président ? Menaça le militaire.

-Il le faudra pour m'exclure de cette enquête. DiNozzo ! David ! Venez-là, on continuera plus tard. »

C'est qu'ils étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre les deux anciens. Aucun ne semblait prêt à lâcher l'affaire et chacun redoublait d'argument jusqu'à ce que le dénommé O'Neill s'éloigne avant de revenir, un téléphone à la main. En le prenant, Gibbs blêmit un instant –Tony fut particulièrement déçu de ne pas avoir eu d'appareil photo en cet instant- avant de reprendre du courage. Il parla doucement quelques instants et raccrocha, un sourire victorieux au visage.

« -Mon équipe et moi venons d'obtenir l'accréditation nécessaire pour vous assister dans cette enquête et vous ne pouvez à présent plus rien nous cacher. Alors qui êtes-vous ? »

Le général sembla hésiter un instant, suffisant pour permettre à DiNozzo de se glisser à côté de la militaire. Mais avant qu'il n'annonce un mot, elle rejoint rapidement le général et ils échangèrent un regard qui ne trompe jamais : Tony n'aurait jamais cette femme… Dommage. Enfin, ledit général prit enfin la parole.

« -Puis-ce que vous semblez dire vrai, je vais être bref. Voici SG-1, composé du Colonel Cameron Mitchel, Colonel Samantha Carter, Docteur Jackson et Teal'c. Ce marine servait sous mon commandement et effectuait une mission particulièrement dangereuse. Je suppose que vous avez vu le corps ?

-Effectivement.

-Alors vous savez comme moi que le meurtrier n'a rien d'humain. Une autre équipe arrivera d'ici peu, mais en attendant, ne faites rien de stupide. Puis, se tournant vers ses subordonnés : Teal'c, Mitchel, vous serez plus utiles au SGC, Daniel, Carter, vous restez avec moi en attendant que Sheppard et le Dr McKay arrivent. »

Sans ajouter un mot, chacun retourna dans sa voiture et les deux 4x4 s'éloignèrent. Les trois agents restèrent un moment abasourdis.


	2. Quand l'Air Force s'en mêle

****_Désolée pour ce temps d'attente ^^". Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Quand l'Air Force s'en mêle**

Etant sur la scène de crime et de nouveau autorisés à faire leur travail, les deux agents retournèrent dans la pièce, accompagnés des deux scientifiques qui semblaient savoir exactement ce qu'ils cherchaient. Particulièrement exaspéré de leur confiance en eux, Tony cherchait à ignorer l'étrange équipe en fouillant compulsivement la « cage » quand une voix inconnue le fit sursauter. Mécontent, il se retourna, un air effrayant sur le visage mais ce fut lui le plus effrayé en voyant l'archéologue à quelques centimètres de lui, regardant par-dessus son épaule, la tache d'huile. Il fit un bond de côté afin de se dégager et rejoignit Ziva dans la salle de bain. Il fut de nouveau surprit lorsqu'il entendit les deux femmes discuter.

« -… Pas de macho dans l'équipe ? Demandait l'enquêtrice.

-Le général O'Neill l'était au début mais il a bien changé depuis… Répondait évasivement la militaire.

-Chez nous, To… »

Elle s'arrêta immédiatement en entendant Tony approcher, qui du coup, se contenta d'une entrée discrète en feignant la surprise de les voir toutes les deux là. Mais aucune ne fut dupe et elles échangèrent un regard complice. Elles s'entendaient visiblement bien… Peut-être devrait-il sympathiser avec le Docteur Jackson ? Cette idée ne lui plaisait vraiment pas, Jackson était un scientifique et semblait des plus orgueilleux. D'ailleurs, alors qu'il allait prendre la parole, la voix du docteur raisonna dans la pièce, mais cette fois, le colonel Carter tiqua immédiatement et accourut devant la cage-penderie.

« -Il est blessé, annonça-t-il, certainement encore trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il va encore se nourrir…

-Se nourrir ? S'inquiéta l'agent. Vous voulez dire que notre marine a été mangé ? « Je ne bois jamais... de vin» ! Bah quoi, fit-il quand les deux étrangers le regardèrent, vous connaissez pas Dracula ? 1931 ! Film culte !»

Blanc…

Un téléphone sonna permettant à Tony de faire oublier son flop humoristique et cinématographique. Sam décrocha et l'agent put voir son visage s'assombrir au cours des secondes avant qu'elle ne réponde d'une voix grave mais étrangement sensuelle :

« -Oui mon général. On y va immédiatement. »

Puis, elle se tourna vers eux, sans même apercevoir Tony et leur expliqua la situation :

«- Le Dédale a sondé la zone sur 15Km… On a un second mort. O'Neill veut qu'on se rende sur place.

-Le Dédale, répéta l'agent du NCIS, interrogatif.

-Un satellite militaire, mentit-elle afin d'éviter un débat. »

Satisfait, il se tut et suivit les scientifiques dans le 4x4 noir. Il lui fallait prévenir le patron qui était rentré au Q.G. afin qu'il ramène McGee et Ducky. Son coup de fil passé, il s'installa confortablement pour les dix minutes suivantes. Ils étaient les seconds sur la scène, Gibbs était déjà là et le Docteur Mallard établissait son diagnostique. Mais alors qu'il allait faire connaitre ses conclusions à tout le monde, le colonel coupa.

« -Succion Race… McKay doit déjà jubiler à l'idée à l'idée de traiter nos associés d'imbéciles…

-Il se prend pour Sherlock Holmes ? Intervint DiNozzo. « Elémentaire mon cher Watson ! Il faudrait être stupide pour ne pas avoir remarqué ça. »

-On peut dire ça comme ça… Je dois admettre qu'il a tout de même sauvé la Terre une bonne dizaine de fois… »

L'agent était ébahis par ce qu'il venait d'entendre… Se croyait-elle dans une série télévisée ? Pendant qu'il se questionnait, elle consulta ses SMS et reprit la parole.

« -Nous sommes conviés au SGC pour l'arrivée du colonel Sheppard et du Dr McKay justement, leur annonça-t-elle d'un ton las. »

Ils reprirent le 4x4 jusqu'à un aérodrome, puis un jet où McGee vint parler à son collègue.

« -T'as déjà pris un râteau ou tu ne t'intéresses plus aux blondes sportives ? Ricanait-il.

-Pas vraiment, mais je ne tiens pas à avoir un général sur le dos…

-Tiens, les relations amoureuses sont autorisées dans l'armée ?

-Non… Mais ils font avec…

-Travailler avec quelqu'un empêche donc les relations sérieuses ?

-Il semblerait oui, avoua Tony d'un ton déçu.

-Tu voulais sortir avec Ziva ? Demanda son collègue l'air surprit.

-Non ! J'suis pas dingue moi McMaso ! »

Il conclut la conversation en pivotant sur son siège avant que celle-ci ne dérape dans une direction qu'il préférait éviter d'aborder. En sortant, la gêne était partie et il gratifia son collègue d'une tape derrière la tête qu'il termina en faisant glisser un doigt dans sa nuque, hérissant ses petits cheveux.

Ils entrèrent dans l'immense tunnel, puis un ascenseur les conduit au niveau -12 où ils sortirent dans une grande salle de réunion où le reste de SG-1 et un autre général les attendaient. Les trois agents s'assirent silencieusement tandis que Gibbs saluait le général qui prit ensuite la parole.

« -Je suis le général Landry, enchanté. Avant de continuer veuillez me signer ça. »

Il leur fit glisser un dossier d'au moins cent pages et leur demanda de signer la dernière. Gibbs sembla comprendre immédiatement la portée du document car il signa sans même lire la première page, alors tous les autres s'exécutèrent dans le silence. Une fois qu'il eut récupéré les dossiers, il les vérifia rapidement et les empila sur un coin de la table. Il s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole quand l'alarme se déclencha, faisant sursauter tous les agents du NCIS sauf Gibbs qui, bien sûr semblait q'y attendre. Le général Landry se précipita à l'étage d'en dessous en sautant presque les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon et interpella le lieutenant pour être au courant de la situation tandis qu'un flot bleu jaillissait de l'énorme cercle au milieu de la salle. L'iris se ferma pendant que le lieutenant lui répondit sereinement que ce n'étaient que les membres qu'ils attendaient et déverrouilla l'iris avec un geste triomphal qui fit bien rire DiNozzo lorsqu'il vit ça en se penchant à la rambarde.

L'iris s'ouvrit et deux hommes apparurent, comme jaillissant de l'eau qui emplissait le cercle. L'un était plutôt rond avec un visage renfrogné et jurait en tout sens tandis que l'autre, au physique de play-boy tentait de le calmer à grand coups d'arguments mois efficaces les uns que les autres d'après ce que pouvaient voir les agents. Les deux membres d'Atlantis disparurent et chacun reprit sa place en silence, attendant les invités qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver, suivis d'un médecin asiatique qui leur demandait, excédée, de rester finir leurs analyses. Le général lança un regard dépité à la jeune femme qui finit par céder et quitta la pièce. Tony crut voir les doigts des deux nouveaux-venus se frôler alors qu'ils se séparaient pour s'asseoir chacun d'un côté de leur général. Ce fut le militaire qui prit la parole le premier.

«-Nous sommes pressé, désolé pour mon impolitesse envers le docteur Lam mon général. »

Tout le monde s'attendait à une présentation et fut plutôt surprit par l'impolitesse du soldat qui se sembla même pas s'en rendre compte. Le scientifique, certainement le fameux McCay rit doucement devant l'attitude des invités. Le général reprit la parole pour rattraper le coup.

« -Voici le colonel John Sheppard, énonça-t-il en montrant le soldat à sa droite, et le docteur Rodney McCay. A partir de maintenant, tout ce que vous faites doit passer par eux afin que l'enquête se termine dans les plus brefs délais.

-Où est Abby ? Demanda leur patron, ignorant totalement l'ordre du général.

-Mlle Sciuto sera là d'un instant à l'autre, se contenta de répondre l'intéressé. Bon, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, prenez le temps de faire connaissance et au boulot !»

La discussion s'arrêta, tout le monde se leva et les deux derniers arrivants revinrent se mettre côte à côte avant de rejoindre les autres. Cette fois-ci, c'est le docteur McCay qui prit la parole sur un ton autoritaire :

« -Bon, faut s'y mettre vite, je suis indispensable sur Atlantis ! Et ici aussi ! Bon, venons-en aux faits, où en êtes-vous ?

-Doucement Rodney, ils vont fuir si tu commences déjà à rouspéter, le tempéra son ami. »

L'équipe à présent composée dix personnes se répartit rapidement les tâches afin d'accélérer le mouvement. McGee et le colonel Carter iraient aider Abby au labo, ce qui déplaisait fortement à Tony qui se retrouvait avec les deux nouveaux et le Jaffa pour pister tandis que le dernier groupe : Mitchel, Jackson, Valah et Ziva retournaient sur la scène de crime pour chercher les derniers indices.

Dès l'ors qu'ils quittèrent le SGC, je colonel se relâcha brusquement et, sans quitter la route des yeux entama la discussion, d'abord en s'engueulant avec le scientifique puis peu à peu la discussion dériva sur les films. Il en connaissait une quantité impressionnante, presque autant que Tony, ébahis. Teal'c semblait prendre note de chaque film cité durant le trajet sur un agenda. Ce qui étonna l'agent qui dévia la conversation.

« -Dites, euh… Teal'c c'est ça ? »

Le Jaffa inclina doucement la tête en signe d'approbation, faisant éclater de rire McKay qui était carrément retourné malgré sa connaissance du danger de la Place du Mort.

« -Ça doit vouloir dire oui… Vous êtes sur terre depuis longtemps ?

-Onze ans, répondit le Jaffa sur le ton le plus neutre que Tony avait jamais entendu. »

L'agent du NCIS aurait bien continué mais il aperçut John donner une claque derrière la tête de son ami, comme Gibbs le faisait en général. Soufflé, il reprit donc la conversation avec le militaire jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la ville la plus proche du dernier mort.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez et à me signaler toutes les fautes que vous verrez ^^._


	3. Disparition

**Chapitre 3 : Évolution surprenante**.

o0 Étage -19 : laboratoires 0o

Bien que très heureux d'aller retrouver Abby, l'informaticien regrettait de ne pas être parti appréhender le suspect avec Tony et les autres. Il avançait donc dans les couloirs avec le colonel Carter en discutant de leurs compétences respectives, bien proches au final si l'on omettait le fait qu'elle avait eu accès à des technologies extraterrestres. Dès que le duo entra, la gothique sauta sur McGee qui la serra un instant dans ses bras avant de s'éloigner pour présenter leur nouvelle coéquipière en citant toutes ses actions extraordinaires qui ne semblèrent pas impressionner la scientifique. Méfiante elle la toisa presque une minute mais se décida tout de même à la saluer en lui défendant formellement de toucher à quoi que ce soit, même si elle était extraordinaire.

« -C'est gentil de me prêter la salle mais c'est le major Spectromètre de masse et moi-même dirigeons à présent cette zone, ok ? McGee est le seul à être autorisé à toucher au matériel. C'est fragile et précieux. »

Pour appuyer son ordre elle colla un autocollant avec son nom sur la veste de McGee et retourna au travail sans tarder. Carter ne resta pas les bras croisés et ne tarda pas à démontrer ses talents en informatique en effectuant une triangulation des plus astucieuses avec un logiciel qu'Abby n'avait même pas remarqué à l'aide de son propre ordinateur portable. Les trois scientifiques analysèrent chaque échantillon, accréditant à chaque fois la théorie de l'œuvre d'un Race. Une bonne heure plus tard, le petit écran de communication de la scientifique gothique s'alluma sur le visage fermé de Gibbs. Il ne semblait vraiment pas dans son assiette. Qu'était-il arrivé ? Tim commençait à s'inquiéter, quelque chose n'allait pas et ce devait-être quelqu'un de l'équipe. Son cœur se serra lorsque leur patron leur annonça :

« -Tony a disparu lors de l'explosion du motel où le suspect avait été repéré... Un système élaboré... Mais on a pas encore retrouvé son corps alors gardez espoir les enfants. On va retrouver les deux et coffrer le meurtrier ! »

Il ne laissa pas à Abby le temps de tenter de répondre. Elle se décomposa un instant à l'extinction de l'appareil, mais à côté de la pâleur de l'informaticien elle aurait parut en super forme. Le voyant dans cet état, elle l'attrapa par les épaules et le remua en hurlant qu'ils allaient le retrouver sain et sauf par miracle, comme lorsqu'il avait eu la peste. McGee reprit du courage et acquiesça en remontant les épaules. Tony était bien le pire cafard de cette planète et personne ne pourrait s'en débarrasser si facilement, il en était sûr. Tout trois se remirent immédiatement au travail pour tenter de prévoir ses prochains mouvements.

o0 En arrêt au 1er motel à la sortie de Quantico 0o

Tony sortit le premier de la voiture le premier et claqua la portière en mettant ses lunettes de soleil. Puis, s'adossant à la voiture il prit la parole d'un ton sombre et comique à la fois.

« -Montez, il quittera pas la planète en Taxi. »

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers lui, Teal'c avait le sourcil froncé et inclinait la tête. Sheppard l'avait-il dupé pendant le trajet et ne connaissait pas Men in Black ? Alors qu'il allait expliquer, John sembla tout de même avoir le déclic et répondit rapidement.

« -Agent K, Men In Black, c'est ça ? »

Là, il avait tout gagné. En plus d'avoir tapé dans le mille il mit à son tour ses lunettes de soleil et claqua la portière à l'identique pour s'avancer en leur expliquant qu'il ne pouvait pas rester en ville ni fuir trop loin. L'agent suivit les professionnels des extraterrestres vers la loge du gardien du motel, qui ne semblait pas tout à fait dans son état normal soit dit en passant. Le militaire fit mine de chercher autour de lui avant d'attraper McKay par la taille pour le rapprocher de lui sous les yeux ébahis de Tony et les deux hommes ainsi attachés allèrent parler au gardien.

« -Nous aurions besoins d'une chambre. Un ami a du arriver depuis peu et nous attend, quelle chambre est-ce ?

-Euh... hésita le logeur. La cinq je crois.

-Merci ! »

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent jusqu'à sortir du champ de vision de la loge avant de brusquement se séparer, un air de regret dans leurs yeux. L'agent du NCIS n'en croyait pas ses yeux et les regardait d'un air ahuri. Ces deux là, ils cachaient vraiment quelque chose de louche. Le Jaffa ne regardant pas, Sheppard fit un clin d'œil à Tony qui manqua un battement en comprenant que leurs actions n'étaient en aucun cas un jeu entre amis. Arrivés à son niveau, les atlantes interpellèrent Teal'c et les quatre inspecteurs improvisés se dirigèrent vers la chambre numéro 5, au bout de la ligne. DiNozzo enleva ses lunettes, se munit de son arme et frappa à la porte.

« NCIS, ouvrez ! »

Rodney, qui s'était pourtant tenu à carreaux jusque là, pouffa de rire en lui rappelant que dans la pièce il y avait un extraterrestre qui n'avait certainement rien à faire du NCIS. Pas faux... Le silence dura une bonne minute avant que le Jaffa perde patience et ouvre la porte d'un coup d'épaule. La pièce était vide et aucun son ne venait troubler le silence pesant. Tony, ouvrant la marche, pénétra sans plus de méfiance et commença à fouiller la pièce, sans trouver la moindre trace de Race jusqu'à ce qu'il s'avance vers la salle de bain, alors que les membres du SGC fouillaient encore l'entrée. Alors qu'il passait le pas de la porte, il sentit une infime résistance sur sa cheville et comprit immédiatement son erreur. Un nombre incalculable de répliques de films lui passèrent par la tête mais le reflex de survie eut raison de son instinct de beau parleur. Il eut à peine le temps de pousser un hurlement d'avertissement avant que l'explosion ne l'emporte. Teal'c sortit les atlantes du bâtiment en flammes, Tony restait parfaitement introuvable...

o0 Quelque part à 50 mètres sous la terre 0o

Tony se réveilla doucement, la douleur et le bien-être se confondaient en lui comme une bien étrange sensation. Ne sachant pas où il était, il commença par tenter de se lever mais ses mains et ses pieds étaient entravés par de grosses chaines le maintenant solidement attaché sur une sorte de chaise pliante en position horizontale. Il pensa tout d'abord à crier mais, réalisant sa situation, il préféra se taire et tenter de passer pour mort jusqu'à ce que d'éventuels secours arrivent.

Une demie heure plus tard, il entendit la porte de sa prison s'ouvrir et deux personnes entrer. Amis, ennemis ? La réponse arriva bien trop vite pour qu'il puisse prendre espoir. Sans s'interroger sur son état de santé, l'un de ses tortionnaires releva le dossier de la chaise et aida ensuite le second à le conduire dans une autre salle où il se sentit immédiatement oppressé, obligé d'ouvrir les yeux pour regarder où il se trouvait et se rassurer. Tony regretta immédiatement son geste : devant lui se tenait une créature d'environ deux mètres à la peau turquoise et au regard carrément effrayant. Bien que la salle fût plutôt ancienne, des artefacts étranges et certainement anciens l'ornaient. L'agent ne bougea pas, il se sentait irrémédiablement piégé et sans défense. Prit d'un élan de courage stupide, il fixa la chose en espérant lui faire peur mais reçut double dose de frayeur en retour, comme si elle avait pu lire ses intentions. Les deux hommes masqués lui ouvrirent la chemise jusqu'au nombril, écartant les pans de chaque côté de son torse.

«-Maintenant, donne-moi les codes d'accès au satellite de surveillance du NCIS, demanda calmement un troisième homme cagoulé qui arrivait face à lui en installant une caméra. A moins que tu ne veuilles servir de repas à notre nouvel ami ? »

Un grognement satisfait retentit dans la pièce, ramenant le regard de moins en moins assuré de Tony sur le meurtrier dont on libérait à présent la main droite. C'était amplement suffisant pour lui, il allait tout révéler au plus vite bien que tout cela avait un faux air de canular organisé... Seul problème qui le fit bien rire : il allait jusqu'à ignorer l'existence même de ce fameux satellite secret. Qui irait raconter ça à un simple agent ? Il tenta de leur expliquer la situation en termes simples mais ça ne sembla pas les satisfaire du tout. DiNozzo sentait la peur lui enserrer l'estomac, réduisant ses dernières goutes d'humour à néant. La main à la paume ouverte approchait toujours plus, retenue par les chaines que tenaient fermement les hommes derrière le monstre. Il ferma les yeux et détourna la tête par instinct, il aurait voulu voir sa mort en face, pas la fuir, mais son corps agissait seul et contre sa volonté. Jamais il n'avait ressentit ça. Tony sentit cette paume se refermer sur son torse et commencer à puiser littéralement sa vitalité. Se sentant mourir et bien incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, il accorda une dernière pensé à McGee. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien mais ça le rassurait alors qu'il perdait connaissance dans des hurlements de douleur qu'il ne se reconnaissait pas.

* * *

_Kyaa ! Le troisième chapitre est là ! Ce n'est qu'un compte de faits mais ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse le plus. Le prochain devrait commencer à être intéressant XP_

_C'est dans ces moments là que le CDI se rend très utile. Merci le lycée et les heures de trou !_

_Bonne lecture et à très bientôt ^^_


	4. Violentes retrouvailles

**Chapitre 4 : Violentes Retrouvailles**

Ce fut la semaine la pour éprouvante de la vie de l'informaticien. Chaque heure qui passait lui rappelait à quel point le comique de la bande lui manquait et qu'il était totalement incapable de lui venir en aide. Les pompiers et la police avaient fouillé les décombres pendant plus de trois jours sans trouver la moindre trace de l'agent et toute l'équipe commençait à accepter sa disparition bien que Ziva persiste à dire que DiNozzo n'était certainement pas mort. Ils avaient laissé à Gibbs le soin d'aller informer Antony DiNozzo père de la mort évidente de son fils et à son retour, le parton avait gardé le silence sur la discussion : elle avait du être éprouvante pour les deux hommes…

Du côté du SGC, l'affaire semblait claire, Tony avait interrompu le Wraith qui s'était fait sauter, emportant l'agent avec lui. Mais cette idée ne plaisait vraiment pas aux deux Atlantes qui connaissaient trop leur ennemi pour se laisser berner : jamais un Wraith ne se suiciderait, surtout s'il avait la possibilité de transmettre les coordonnées de la Terre à ses pairs. Et même après une telle explosion, il y aurait du avoir des restes, mêmes infimes. Mais qui pourrait s'intéresser à un simple agent ? Qu'avait le NCIS qu'un ennemi pourrait vouloir ?

C'est ce que McKay ne tarda pas à découvrir : un satellite espion des forces navales scrutait en permanence les étoiles. Décidément, la Navy n'avait pas fini de les surprendre. D'abord des agents aussi dingues et obéissants que son colonel, ensuite un satellite surveillant l'espace… Ensuite quoi ? Un vaisseau spatial en construction ? Bon, quoi que fasse ce satellite, il devait gêner quelqu'un qui devait donc souhaiter faire quelque-chose dans la zone de surveillance de l'engin… Très vague quoi... Il lui fallait donc prévenir son équipier ainsi que le général Landry pour obtenir quelques informations qu'il n'avait peut-être pas encore, bien qu'il soit le plus grand sauveur que l'univers n'ai jamais connu et le meilleur scientifique -à égalité avec Samantha- de la planète.

o0 23h02, bureau du NCIS 0o

Timothy finissait de rédiger l'un des rapports que son ancien collègue avait en retard, et ne finirait jamais. Il tentait par tous les moyens de se concentrer sur autre chose, que ce soit le boulot ou le jeu, afin de ne pas penser à son ami décédé jusqu'à ce que la fatigue soit telle qu'il n'eut même pas le courage de prendre sa voiture pour rentrer. En souvenir de Kate, il fit glisser sa chaise contre le bureau, enleva sa veste et s'allongea sur le côté, en se couvrant du vêtement qu'il venait d'enlever. Ses pensées ne vagabondèrent pas plus d'une minute avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Demain le parton le réveillerait avec un gobelet de café pour le remettre au boulot sans perdre un instant…

Mais ce ne fut pas le rond brulant du gobelet sur sa joue qui le réveilla mais une main qu'il connaissait bien qui s'y posa. D'abord délicatement et tendrement puis violement, le réveillant immédiatement. On venait de le gifler, la main de DiNozzo venait de le gifler ! Il se redressa d'un bond sa tête heurta celle de son collègue, gentiment accroupis à côté de lui. Tony affichait ce sourire qui agaçait tant McGee, le regardant comme s'il jouait avec une petite souris en cage. Tout d'abord, l'informaticien n'en crut pas ses yeux, ni sa joue qui le brulait pourtant. Il regarda son ami droit dans les yeux, y décelant une lueur qu'il n'avait jamais vu au par avant mais il était incapable d'en définir le sens. Pour se rassurer, il prit alors la parole, chuchotant au cas où il serait victime d'une hallucination.

« Tony ? C'est bien toi ?

-Eh oui mon petit McGee ! J't'ai manqué ? »

Sa voix était plus enjouée que jamais et semblait presque sadique. Tim n'en crut pas ses yeux ni ses oreilles et resta immobile, à moitié relevé sur les coudes, plongé dans les yeux bleus de son ami. Tony, quant-à lui, ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, tranquillement accroupis à côté du bureau. Au bout de presque une minute, McGee détourna les yeux de leurs vis-à-vis et détailla le revenant : Il avait maigris, comme à leur première rencontre. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et sa mâchoire inférieure portait une barbe de trois jours -enfin d'une semaine-. Le premier geste qu'il put esquisser fut de toucher le visage de Tony, afin de s'assurer encore une fois qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il la sentait ! Il sentait sa peau parsemée de poils piquants ! Mais alors qu'il allait ajouter quelque chose, DiNozzo perdit patience et le frappa une seconde fois au visage, lui faisant presque perdre connaissance.

« Pas de chance, tonna DiNozzo, je serais bien resté mais j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire ! Au pire on s'retrouve chez toi dans une vingtaine d'heures ! »

Laissant McGee dans la plus grande incompréhension, il s'éloigna en direction du bureau du grand patron et y pénétra tranquillement. Le jeune agent toujours étourdi par le coup et le retour de son compagnon eut du mal à se relever. Il devait absolument comprendre son attitude étrange. Et que voulait-il dire dans sa dernière phrase ? Dans l'immédiat il fallait l'empêcher de faire l'idiot dans le bureau de Vance. Il s'y rendit à son tour bien que son corps lui criât de retourner immédiatement se coucher. Une fois enfin en haut de cet escalier qu'il maudissait pour la première fois, il entrouvrit la porte et jeta un œil à l'intérieur. Tony était accroupi derrière le bureau du directeur et semblait essayer de crocheter la serrure de l'un des tiroirs. Cette fois, c'était à Timothy de surprendre son collègue.

« Tu veux de l'aide DiNozzo ?

-Nanan, lui répondit l'autre le plus naturellement du monde avec une épingle entre les dents. »

Alors qu'il s'avançait pour comprendre tout ça, Tony se leva d'un bond. Le tiroir venait de s'ouvrir et le revenant pointait à présent son arme sur McGee. Il lui fit signe du bout de son pistolet pour lui dire de se retourner et il s'exécuta. Face au mur, il sentit Tony le plaquer violemment contre celui-ci et se coller à lui le temps de lui passer des menottes. Sans s'éloigner, il s'approcha de l'oreille de son prisonnier.

« Ah, bah c'est bien mieux comme ça McSoumis… »

Il conclut en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille ce qui fit lâcher un petit gémissement à McGee qui ne comprenait plus rien. L'espace d'un instant, il crut sentir quelque chose appuyer contre ses fesses mais avant qu'il n'ait pu avoir confirmation, Tony le ficela avec des câbles électriques et retourna chercher ce pour quoi il était venu.

Mais alors que DiNozzo allait s'en aller, laissant son ancien ami à terre, une horde de militaires l'encercla, arme au poing. Là, il n'était plus question de s'enfuir. Tony leva les mains sans se faire prier et attendit patiemment. La première personne qu'il reconnut fut le Docteur McKay qui s'avança fièrement entre deux militaires, suivit de près par le colonel Sheppard qui avait l'air de regarder une toute autre proie que Tony… Ce qui le fit bien rire d'ailleurs. Il aurait bien fait une remarque salace mais pour l'instant, il avait une mission à finir et n'était pas content d'avoir été interrompu par ce scientifique prétentieux.

« Dommage agent DiNozzo, vous auriez pu vous en sortir si vous étiez tombé sur moins intelligent que moi, dit McKay sur un ton hautain. Enfin non, vous allez vous en sortir grâce à moi justement. On dit mer-

-Comment vous m'avez retrouvé, coupa Tony. Bon, et puis détachez-le, ça m'excite ! »

Il fit un signe de tête en direction de son ami saucissonné derrière l'un des militaires.

« Ce fut plutôt simple en fait. Je suis allé demander au général Landry si vous aviez des ennemis assez avancés pour capturer un Wraits et il m'a simplement donné le dossier du NID. A partir de là, il ne m'a pas fallu cinq minutes pour comprendre à quoi leur servirait un Wraith. Ce genre de situation nous est déjà arrivé.

-Ouai mais avec Ronon ça donnait pas la même chose quand on lui courrait après, confirma le militaire. »

Il fit un geste de la main et la horde de soldats plaqua l'agent le temps que Rodney lui administre un sédatif. Tony se débâtait maintenant qu'il n'avait plus d'arme pointé sur lui. Se sentant déjà défaillir, il tenta une dernière chose.

« Je vais mourir si vous ne me laissez pas partir ! Vous allez me tuer !

-Pas de bol Tony, tout le monde ici sait que c'est faux »

o0 Étage -19 : laboratoire sécurisé 0o

Lorsque Tony reprit connaissance, il était solidement attaché. A nouveau... Et bien que cette fois ci, le lit soit plus confortable, l'agent voulait le quitter au plus vite.

Assit derrière la vitre sans-teint de la zone d'observation, McGee et le reste de l'équipe observaient. Chacun était inquiet de l'état de leur collègue. Lorsque Tony ouvrit les yeux, Ziva réveilla les autres et ils choisirent l'ordre de passage à la courte paille. McGee passerait le dernier. Ça ne l'enchantait guerre mais ainsi, il pourrait discuter avec son ami sans réelle limite de temps. L'agent David rejoignit l'entrée du laboratoire, Gibbs rejoignit Landry et Abby retourna à ses travaux en attendant de pouvoir le voir à leur tour. Ne voulant pas déranger Ziva, il décida d'aller voir le docteur McKay pour en savoir plus sur cette histoire de « conversion » qu'avait subie Tony. Peut-être pourrait-il en tirer une bonne idée pour son prochain roman.

Il se perdit dans la base et atterrit au niveau 24 : les quartiers VIP. Il y traina quelques instants en quête d'un plan mais, croyant entendre un cri étouffé sortir de l'une des pièces du fond, il alla y jeter un œil. Un second cri plaintif retentit, et cette fois il reconnut la voix du colonel Sheppard. Que se passait-il ? Inquiet mais conscient du niveau de sécurité de la base, il toqua doucement à la porte. Il y eut d'abord un grand silence, suivit par un bruit de pieds qui glissent sur le sol de béton, et enfin, la réponse.

« Oui, demandait le colonel d'un ton presque exaspéré.

-Excusez-moi colonel, je vous ai entendu crier et me suis inquiété...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas agent McGee, je vais bien, je me suis cogné les orteils sur le coin du lit. »

Étrange réponse. Deux cris pour un coup... Les problèmes du colonel n'étaient pas sa priorité dans l'immédiat.

"Excusez-moi colonel mais sauriez-vous où je pourrais trouver le Docteur McKay ?"

Quelque chose se brisa sur le sol de la pièce. Un verre certainement d'après lui... Un grognement de colère s'éleva, plus à droite de l'endroit où se trouvait le colonel, et ce n'était pas sa voix... C'était la voix de... De McKay ? S'ils s'étaient cachés ce n'était certainement pas parce qu'ils prenaient un verre... Tout seul devant sa porte, Tim vira au rouge pivoine et reprit la parole en bafouillant quelque peux.

"Euh... Ce n'est pas grave. J...Je vais l'attendre dans son labo."

Il quitta précipitamment le couloir et monta jusqu'aux 19eme, les trois autres auraient peut-être finit de passer auprès de DiNozzo. Il marchait vers l'observatoire du labo où était retenu son ami, préoccupé par ce qu'il venait de découvrir : deux membres d'une même équipe, ensemble... Lui qui avait immédiatement identifié Tony et lui en ces deux hommes. Et avec la manière dont avait agit Tony dans le bureau de Vance... Son cœur s'emballa. Il lui fallait absolument penser à autre chose avant de se retrouver face à son ami, et pour ça, il réfléchit à une solution pour coincer la branche freelance du NID ainsi que le Wraith.

Abby était toujours avec DiNozzo. McGee rejoignit donc le bureau du scientifique mégalo et s'assit sur un tabouret en l'attendant.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce quatrième chapitre. Il a pris une tournure que je n'avais pas tout à fait prévue mais m'a permit d'ajouter un peu de McShep._

_Il reste donc environ deux chapitres avant le dénouement. J'espère qu'il vous à plut ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, que vous ayez aimé où non. Je veux pouvoir m'améliorer pour être capable de vous fournir des histoires aussi bien que l'auteur qui m'a amené à m'inscrire (meilleures fics Sherlock Holmes !)_

_Bref, à dans un mois pour le cinquième chapitre (oui, il semblerait que je poste à peu près tous les mois... Je vais essayer d'améliorer le rendement pour la prochaine fic ^^_


	5. Une autre vision des choses

_Désolée, là, j'ai carrément abusé sur les délais…_

_Si je fais ma remarque en haut, c'est pour préciser que ce chapitre contient un lemon (que je n'espère pas trop raté) et que donc, ceux ou celles qui ne souhaiteraient pas le lire, ne perdront pas énormément de l'histoire. (Quelques précisions et surtout une vision de la relation McKay/Sheppard de l'intérieur)_

_Soyez critiques sur ce lemon, c'est mon premier et j'aimerais qu'il soit le seul raté ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Une autre vision des choses.**

McKay et son compagnon sont venus sur terre au plus vite lorsqu'on les a avertis de la présence non contrôlée d'un Wraith sur la planète. Ils ont donc été présent à tous les moments importants de cette aventure, et pourtant, rien sur leurs pensées ou leur vision des choses n'a filtré jusqu'à présent… Ce chapitre leur est dédié afin qu'ils nous expliquent tout ce que les yeux peu entrainés des deux protagonistes n'ont pu analyser…

Avant même de partir, McKay s'était énervé à propos de l'incapacité des militaires terriens à s'occuper d'une créature aussi dangereuse et que par conséquent, s'ils partaient aujourd'hui pour la terre, c'était logique mais inacceptable. Le passage de l'Horizon des Evènement ne le dérangea même pas dans son discours. Il fallut que le docteur Lam lui ordonne de se taire pour qu'enfin le colonel Sheppard puisse se taire à son tour. Enfin le silence des médecins affairés… Mais rapidement ce manque d'action, ou d'intimité, lassa les deux hommes qui quittèrent la salle, poursuivis par la jeune femme qui tentait par tous les moyens non-violents de les faire revenir. Elle finit par abandonner et les laissa tranquille assez longtemps pour qu'ils puissent se préparer à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. John avait même un léger air triste quant son amant lui lâcha la main pour aller s'assoir.

La discussion et les quelques minutes qui s'en suivirent furent parsemées de regards brûlant et de remarques tacites sur leurs invités qui semblaient merveilleusement bien prendre l'existence des extra-terrestres. Finalement, Le dénommé Tony s'avéra tout à fait sympathique malgré ses étranges regards sur les deux hommes depuis le début.

Arrivés au Motel, le colonel décida de vérifier sa théorie… L'agent du NCIS aurait-il le moindre doute sur la relation entre les deux militaires. D'après sa réaction plus d'étonnement que de surprise ou de dégout, il devait avoir remarqué quelque chose avant et peut-être même cacher quelque chose de son côté. Les deux Atlantes en parlèrent durant leur trajet retour vers Tony, qu'ils tentèrent de faire le plus long possible, et conclurent que Rodney tenterait une approche après leur intervention. Approche qu'ils ne purent malheureusement pas faire…

La semaine suivante fut plutôt remplie, ne leur laissant pas le moindre répit ou temps libre. Lorsqu'ils allaient se coucher, ils s'endormaient immédiatement. Mais par chance, on ne tarda pas à retrouver Tony et à le cueillir. Celui-ci s'était montré relativement coopératif malgré le peu d'attention que semblait lui porter le colonel. Il avait même aidé les deux hommes à se faire une idée de ses sentiments envers son collègue malgré la légère déformation de son raisonnement. Dès les premières analyses, on sût de quoi il retournait : Addiction à l'enzyme Wraith ayant mené à une soumission à ceux-ci.

Rien de bien affolant pour les deux Atlantes qui prirent leur journée pour se remettre de ce travail forcé d'une semaine. Rodney rejoignit donc son compagnon dans sa chambre vers treize heures pour discuter un peu de l'affaire et se détendre.

« Enfin tranquilles, commença le scientifique en entrant.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, mon amour. Reste pas là, sers nous une bière tant que t'es debout, tiens. »

Assi sur le lit, sa bière à la main, Sheppard fixa amoureusement son amant durant tout son monologue et finit par le faire taire en capturant ses lèvres. La sensation était encore plus douce que d'habitude. Leurs baisers à l'échappée lui avaient fait oublier la douceur des lèvres de McKay. Le militaire posa sa bière, fit de même avec celle de son amant et entrouvrit ses lèvres, demandant à ce que Rodney approfondisse leur baiser. Mais celui-ci s'éloigna doucement.

« Tu voulais pas qu'on parle de l'agent DiNozzo avant ?

-Comme tu peux le voir Meredith je ne suis pas en état de parler de lui.

-Ouai mais après tu le seras encore moins. »

Conclut-il avec un sourire narquois. Résigné, le colonel reprit sa bière et écouta son amant lui parler des effets désinhibiteurs de l'enzyme Wraith sans vraiment s'intéresser à la chose. Si ça n'avait pas d'effets modifiant les pensées profondes, tout cela venait de confirmer que Tony était réellement attiré par son collègue.

Bon, celle fois, ça avait trop duré, il voulait que Rodney lui fasse l'amour et il était hors de question d'attendre encore alors que dans l'immédiat, ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour Tony. John posa à nouveau sa bière par terre et poussa le scientifique à la renverse. Surprit, McKay se laissa faire sans un mot. Prenant un certain plaisir à voir son amant prendre les devants de manière aussi soudaine. Sheppard plaça ses genoux autour de la taille de McKay et se pencha sur lui pour lui donner le baiser qui lui avait été refusé quelques minutes avant. Profitant de cet instant où leurs langues dansaient un ballet frénétique, le scientifique saisit les bras du militaire et les écarta afin qu'ils se retrouvent l'un sur l'autre sentant leur cœur battre à l'unisson.

Mais bon. McKay n'aimait pas vraiment se laisser faire et préféra prendre le dessus pour démontrer encore une fois sont incroyable dextérité à son homme qu'il aimait tant. Le maintenant toujours fermement, il roula sur le lit et rompit leur baiser pour venir mordiller doucement l'oreille du colonel en lui susurrant de doux « je t'aime » qu'il savait très efficaces.

John était déjà surexcité, et la voix rauque de son homme à son oreille ne fit que l'embraser d'avantage. Il se dégagea de son emprise et saisit la nuque de Rodney en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Les mots n'étaient plus de mise, seul leur souffle saccadé et les gémissements de Sheppard brisaient le silence.

Les mains à présent libres de Rodney entreprirent de retirer la veste du colonel qui fit de même pour celle de son amant. Le scientifique descendit doucement en traçant un sillon humide avec sa langue le long du cou de John, puis dans le fin duvet jusqu'à l'une des petites boules de chair rose. De sa langue, il titillait le bourgeon du plaisir tandis que d'une main experte, il défaisait son pantalon pour se saisir délicatement de la virilité tendue de son amant dont les gémissements de plaisir prenaient de l'ampleur.

Il était extrêmement concentré, donnant un maximum de plaisir à celui qu'il aimait car il savait que d'ici peu, il partagerait ce plaisir avec lui. Il descendit à nouveau le long du corps brûlant de John, laissant une ligne comme chauffée au fer rouge derrière lui et prit le membre de John dans sa bouche. Il y appliqua un doux va-et-vient puis présenta deux de ses doigts aux lèvres entrouvertes de son amant qui les lécha volontiers en retenant comme il pouvait de petits cris de plaisir.

Doucement, il sentit un doigt humide pénétrer doucement –presque timidement- dans son intimité. Caressant, étirant jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la bosse tant recherchée qui fit lâcher un râle presque bestial à John qui sentait cette vague de plaisir caractéristique le parcourir. Une fois, deux fois, c'en était trop pour lui qui explosa dans la bouche de son amant.

Il s'excusa, un petit sourire en coin pour montrer son honnêteté. Rodney remonta pour l'embrasser, comme pour se venger joyeusement et introduit un second doigt pour reprendre son va-et-vient. John était déjà reparti dans une succession de petits gémissements mais il put tout de même demander à son amant :

« Prends-moi maintenant… Je te veux en moi… »

McKay ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il remonta les jambes du militaire, glissa un coussin sous ses reins et s'introduit tout doucement en lui. La douleur que ressentit le militaire à ce moment là, ne dura qu'un instant. Doucement, le scientifique bougea ses hanches et toucha immédiatement la zone de plaisir intense qui fit cette fois, hurler son amant qui s'agrippa à lui pour l'embrasser et ainsi étouffer son cri. Ses mouvements s'accélérèrent au fur et à mesure que le plaisir montait en lui et la main qui avant à présent reprit sa place sur la hampe de John effectuait le même mouvement.

Dans un grognement de plaisir, McKay se libéra, entrainant Sheppard immédiatement après. Qui, encore une fois ne sût rester discret. Ils restèrent un instant comme ça, se serrant chacun dans les bras de l'autre.

Tout à coup, des coups résonnèrent à la porte. Le stress les envahit et le scientifique se hâta d'aller se planquer dans la salle de bain, laissant Sheppard se débrouiller avec l'intrus.

« Oui ? demanda-t-il exaspéré d'avoir été interrompu alors qu'il profitait d'un si bon câlin.

-Excusez-moi colonel, je vous ai entendu crier et me suis inquiété... »

C'était la voix de l'agent MgGee du NCIS, que pouvait-il bien foutre ici ? Sheppard jeta un regard interrogateur à son homme qui le regardait l'air amusé, depuis la salle de bain, sa bière à la main.

« -Ne vous inquiétez pas agent McGee, je vais bien, je me suis cogné les orteils sur le coin du lit.

-Excusez-moi colonel mais sauriez-vous où je pourrais trouver le Docteur McKay ? »

Etouffant de justesse un hoquet de surprise, le scientifique laissa tomber sa bouteille qui s'écrasa à quelques centimètres de son pied. John rit silencieusement, mettant son amant passablement en colère. Timothy avait du reconnaitre la voix de Rodney car il répondit, presque affolé.

« Euh... Ce n'est pas grave. J...Je vais l'attendre dans son labo. »

Il s'éloigna immédiatement, laissant le petit couple éclater de rire tranquillement. Rodney se rhabilla donc et embrassa tendrement John.

« -Je crois qu'il faut que j'y aille. A tout-à l'heure mon cœur.

-Le " mon cœur" n'est pas obligatoire tu sais. A toute alors. »

John le laissa sortir à contre cœur et rejoignit la salle de bain à son tour…

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus et encore désolée d'avoir autant tardé._

_Merci pour tous vos commentaires et à très bientôt j'espère._


	6. Le retour de Tony

_Salut salut ! Va-t-il me rester quelques lecteurs qui n'ont pas abandonné ma fic ? Je verrai bien XD.  
Donc, après mon dernier petit lemon, il y a de cela... 6 mois ? par là... Me revoilà avec l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette histoire. La conclusion de celle ci sera, je l'espère, agréable et pas trop tardive... Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture ^^.  
(Vous avez le droit de me flageller en me traitant de feignasse et de tout ce que vous voulez, c'est de ma faute s'il y a tant de retard ^^")_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Le retour de Tony**

o0 Étage -19 : laboratoire sécurisé 0o

McGee était assit sur le tabouret métallique, ne cessant de se triturer les doigts d'angoisse. Que dirait-il au scientifique lorsqu'il arriverait : « Désolé de vous avoir interrompus » ? Non, certainement pas. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus feindre l'ignorance. De plus, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : pouvoir enfin rejoindre son ami et lui parler. Mais avant ça, il fallait que le docteur McKay l'éclaire sur l'état exact de l'agent du NCIS. Pour patienter, l'informaticien s'installa sur l'ordinateur au centre de la salle et consulta les quelques données auxquelles il avait accès. Pour lui, bien qu'il ne soit pas conspirationiste pour un sou, cette histoire d'extraterrestres était une grosse mascarade pour cacher un complot plus important qui avait amené Tony à se faire droguer… Mais pourquoi Tony précisément ? Ça, c'était la grande question. Certainement pour ses incroyables capacités d'adaptation qui l'avaient fait accepter aisément la théorie de l'alien. Plus ses recherches avançaient, plus les informations qu'il sortait de la machine lui paraissaient réel. De plus, la Porte des Etoiles l'était bien, elle aussi… Il tremblait… Il lut tout ce qu'il pur trouver sur les Wraith et s'arrêta en bas de la page sur leur recherche de la Terre.

Enfin, après presque dix minutes d'attente à tourner et retourner tous les documents qu'il avait lus, Timothy fut interrompu par le léger raclement de gorge de McKay. Il semblait un peu gêné mais absolument pas honteux. Les réflexions initiales de McGee n'eurent pas le temps de sortir de sa bouche car elles furent immédiatement remplacées par l'expression de son inquiétude :

« -Qu'est-il exactement arrivé à Tony ?

-Doucement, doucement agent McGee, ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sur le coup et votre ami sera sorti d'affaire d'ici quelques jours. Il n'a été accoutumé que depuis quelques jours, il sera vite clean. Le rassurait le scientifique soulagé de ne pas avoir été interrogé sur l'autre sujet.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé en fait ? Et quels sont les documents qu'il a essayé de voler ? Demandait l'informaticien sans s'arrêter. J'ai lu tous ces trucs sur l'addiction à l'enzyme mais… »

Il tremblait comme une feuille à présent, et McKay ne savait pas trop comment le consoler. Il opta pour une explication clair et concise sur le fait que, pour venir, les Wraith avaient besoin que la Terre soit totalement aveugle sur l'espace et que, pour cela, il fallait que l'observation de ce satellite cesse. Il ajouta qu'une branche du NID avait toujours essayé d'ouvrir la race Humaine aux autres races de la galaxie mais qu'ils choisissaient toujours les mauvais alliés. Il conclut en lui glissant que la présence d'une personne chère auprès de lui l'aiderait à revenir rapidement. Après ça, Atlante quitta la pièce sans laisser le temps à McGee de répondre. Celui-ci était à nouveau seul dans ses pensées… Il finit par conclure que l'unique solution pour calmer ses inquiétudes était d'aller voir DiNozzo et de lui demander en personne qui l'avait drogué. Les extraterrestres ne pouvaient vraisemblablement pas exister !  
oOo

C'était le troisième membre de l'équipe qui lui parlait et l'agent double refusait toujours d'ouvrir les yeux. Pour voir quoi ? Une fille qui pleure, ou son patron lui ordonnant de se remettre au boulot. Il ne voulait pas de cette pitié mais même Ziva s'était montré inquiète à son sujet. La seule chose pour laquelle il aurait daigné ouvrir les yeux était McGee, mais celui-ci ne voulait pas se montrer. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé voir son visage décomposé par l'inquiétude…C'était faut, il le savait…La raison pour laquelle il ne désirait n'ouvrir les yeux que pour son informaticien préféré était simplement qu'il savait que grâce à lui, il pourrait plus facilement supporter la douleur qui enflammait ses entrailles. Là, dans ce lit, délirant et immobile, il se l'avoua enfin : Il aimait l'agent Timothy McGee plus qu'il n'avait jamais aimé une fille. Il avait attendu plus d'un an avant même de commencer à essayer de le draguer…

Abby quitta enfin la pièce en lui laissant vraisemblablement son hippopotame péteur. Le silence revint mais ne fut que de courte durée. La porte d'ouvrir à nouveau et il sentit une aiguille s'enfoncer dans son bras. D'un geste vif, il tenta d'attraper le médecin mais ses entraves le maintinrent à son lit, impuissant. Peu à peu la douleur se calma et le sommeil l'envahit. Il ne voulait pas s'endormir avant que McGee passe ! Il luttait de toute son âme pour rester conscient, et c'est lorsque son corps cessa de lui obéir qu'il entendit la démarche pataude de son amour. L'ex bleu s'assit à côté d'un Tony immobile mais parfaitement capable d'entendre. Il commença à parler comme à un comateux.

« -Je suis désolé de ce qui t'es arrivé Tony. »

*Ce n'est pas ta faute* aurait aimé répondre le Tony lucide. Il n'y était évidemment pour rien, mais ça, il ne pouvait pas lui dire. La suite du monologue de McGee le surprit agréablement.

« -Le docteur McKay m'a dit qu'il te fallait quelqu'un pour qui tu comptait beaucoup afin de te ramener… Alors… Je sais que ce n'est pas de ma part que tu aimerais entendre ça mais voilà… Je t'aime Tony. Depuis l'instant même où je t'ai rencontré. J'ai perdu Abby et ai subit toutes tes espiègleries simplement parce-que ça signifiait que je comptais pour toi et que je pouvais être proche de toi… Maintenant je veux t'aider, je veux que tu reviennes… S'il te plait. »

Tony sentit une larme tomber sur le bout de ses doigts. Tim pleurait et il ne pouvait pas profiter de ça car ses paupières refusaient de se soulever. Il ne pouvait pas répondre à ce qu'il venait de dire car ses lèvres étaient pâteuses et lourdes. Il… Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne dans la salle d'observation, McGee se pencha au dessus de l'agent DiNozzo et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce geste ranima une étincelle de folie en Tony qui, grâce aux dernières traces d'enzymes réussit à bouger juste assez pour mordre violement l'homme penché sur lui. Il le maintint entre ses dents presqu'une minute avant que sa victime de lui assène un violent coup de poing pour le faire lâcher. L'agent attaché au lit ouvrit de grands yeux brillant de fureur et tira de toutes ses forces sur ses liens pour s'en extraire, en vain. Il hurlait que s'il n'apportait pas le document au plus vite, il mourrait car le sang de son maitre allait cesser de couler en lui. Mettant McGee et sa lèvre ensanglantée dans une situation difficile. Dans son état, il lui serait difficile d'expliquer ce qui était arrivé sans être découvert. A moins qu'il ne demande l'aide des Atlantes puis-ce qu'ils étaient vraisemblablement ensemble.

Tony avait cessé de crier et avait perdu connaissance. Ils n'avaient en fin de compte, pas pu vraiment parler. L'informaticien quitta la pièce pour se rendre, cette fois ci volontairement, à la chambre du colonel Sheppard. Il toqua et fut surprit de voir le colonel lui ouvrir si rapidement et lui accorder un sourire radieux. Il ne lui était évidemment pas destiné mais John n'avait pas pu deviner que ce n'était pas son amant qui avait toqué à la porte. En reconnaissant son visiteur, le visage du militaire vira au rouge puis au blanc avant de reprendre sa teinte normale. Il l'invita à entrer. Ils s'assirent, John en peignoir de retour sur son lit et Timothy sur la chaise qu'il avait tirée du bureau.

« -Alors agent McGee, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? Demandait Sheppard pour éviter le sujet fâcheux sans savoir que c'était l'idée même de la visite de son jeune invité.

-Euh… C'est un peu délicat. C'est, il hésitât, par rapport à ce que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure et à Tony. »

Le colonel fut un peu surprit mais comprit très vite de quoi il retournait, se sentant tout à coup moins gêné.

« -Il n'y a aucun problème tant que vous me promettez que cette discussion ne dépassera pas les quatre concernés. On est d'accord ? Insista John.

-Ok… Euh donc, hésitait encore l'homme à la lèvre ensanglantée, je suis allé parler à Tony et

-Lorsque vous avez voulu l'embrasser, il a fait une crise et vous a mordu, je me trompe ? Coupa le militaire.

-Non…

-Tant mieux, c'est rassurant. Cela signifie que votre présence l'a troublé, qu'il est en voie de rémission… Particulièrement rapide, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.  
-Ah. Euh. Merci… McGee était un peu troublé, mais heureux. Et ensuite, que va-t-il se passer. S'il m'a entendu ?

-Ne vous inquiétez par pour ça, McKay et moi avons quelques années d'expérience et je peux vous assurer que vous ne serez pas déçus de sa réaction. Rappelez-vous lorsqu'il est venu au NCIS. »

Ces paroles furent suffisantes pour rassurer l'agent du NCIS qui se laissa ensuite soigner avant de ressortir. Il avait encore oublié de demander un éclaircissement sur le canular par rapport aux extraterrestres mais maintenant que Tony était en voie de rémission, plus rien ne l'effrayait plus que ce qu'il allait se passer à leur prochaine rencontre.

Le stress ne fut pas de longue durée. Le lendemain, Tony avait été détaché, même s'il était toujours confiné dans sa pièce. Il annonça son retour en dégrafant le soutien-gorge de Ziva lorsqu'elle passa le voir et reçut son habituelle claque derrière la tête de son patron préféré. Mais la seule personne qu'il voulait voir et qui, comme d'habitude refusait de montrer son nez, était son petit Timothy McGee.

* * *

_Des remarques ? =Reviews !_

_(EveJHoang, tu seras, je pense, ravie de mon prochain chapitre si tu passes ^^)_


	7. La surface de la Terre

_Yahou ! J'ai mit moins d'un mois à publier ce chapitre ! Et il est plutôt plein je pense. J'ai renoncé au Lemon pour ce chapitre afin de donner un peu de douceur à cette fin. Mais si vous en voulez un, n'hésitez pas à le réclamer ^^"_  
_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : La surface de la Terre**

A présent totalement lucide, Tony tournait dans la petite pièce comme un lion en cage. Les médecins qui passaient lui assuraient qu'ils ne le garderaient en observation que quelques jours supplémentaires. Mais en attendant, il devait être patient et se contenter de discuter avec le personnel de l'Air Force. Ainsi, il ne pouvait pas revoir son équipe jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte et devrait attendre ce moment là avant de pouvoir chercher Timothy et tenter de comprendre la raison de son absence. Il en avait bien une idée puis-ce qu'il se souvenait du baiser mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'informaticien n'avait pas voulu revenir en parler.

Le jeune agent s'assit donc sur son lit, un calepin sur les genoux (puis-ce qu'on ne lui autorisait pas l'ordinateur) et tentait d'écrire une sorte de lettre à faire passer à son collègue par le prochain médecin qui passerait la porte. Il avait déjà tenté à deux reprises de l'enfoncer et de la crocheter sans succès… Il n'avait plus la notion du temps depuis qu'il était sorti du sous-terrain et personne ne voulait l'écouter jusqu'à ce qu'il soit diagnostiqué totalement fiable. Pendant ce temps, seul lui pouvait savoir ce qui se tramait. Il voulait aussi expliquer tout ça à son ami.

« Salut McGee,  
Tu sais que j'écris jamais à personne, même à une fille, alors tu sais que tout ce qui est couché sur ce papier est d'une importance capitale.  
Premièrement, le truc bleu… Ah, c'est vrai, t'as pas vu sa tronche… Bref ce que les milit' appellent le Wraith. Il s'est fait embarquer par le NID de façon totalement volontaire. Si j'ai bien compris, ils ont demandé à un vaisseau ruche… (C'est des abeilles en fait ?) de leur envoyer un émissaire pour désactiver le satellite. Ah ! Oui ! Le satellite… En fait, c'est la marine qui avait placé ce truc y'a quelques temps mais il y a eu une erreur et il s'est retourné… Et comme ce qu'ils ont vu leur à plut (je sais pas ce que c'est), ils ont décidé de le garder. Pas de bol pour les bonhommes bleus qui avaient prévu de nous envahir à partir de ce point soit disant super stratégique.  
Bon, ça me saoule d'écrire donc j'arrête là. Mais s'il te plait, passes me voir ! Arrêtes de m'éviter ou je t'attacherai à ton bureau pour te faire parler la prochaine fois que je te croise !  
Tony Dinozzo, l'agent à qui tu dois tout. »

Satisfait du résultat et refusant de faire un nouvel essai –Il n'était pas une de ces mijaurées quand même-, Tony plia le papier et attendit jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, la porte s'ouvre. Il eut juste le temps de glisser le mot dans sa poche lorsqu'elle laissa apparaitre l'autre cinéphile de la base. Il portait l'uniforme gris et noir de la base d'Atlantis, la veste ouverte pour être plus à l'aise. L'agent du NCIS aimait bien ce gars et lui faisait confiance. C'était donc à lui qu'il allait confier son courrier. Enfin il l'aurait fait si l'autre homme ne l'avait pas tiré violement dans un coin de la salle. Là, le colonel Sheppard regarda l'angle des caméras, fit un signe à l'une d'elles et prit enfin la parole devant un DiNozzo médusé.

« Salut Tony !

-Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? On va me laisser enfin sortir ?

-Désolé mon gars, ça, ce sera pas avant deux ou trois heures. Quand le docteur Lam aura fini d'étudier vos analyses de sang. Moi, je viens parler d'autre chose. »

On sentait dans sa voix une tension à peine contenue. Le colonel glissa sa main libre dans la poche de Tony pour en retirer le papier qui y avait été glissé à la va-vite quelques instants au par avant. L'agent en sevrage tenta de l'en empêcher mais sans succès. Sheppard prit le temps de la lire sous le regard ahuris de l'autre…

« Bien, rien de compromettant, pas d'inquiétude. Bien que j'aurais presque espéré plus de votre part. Moi je l'ai plaqué à un mur la première fois… »

L'Atlante remit le mot à sa place tandis que Tony gambergeait sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre sans en comprendre le moindre mot.

« -Ok, je m'explique. Votre informaticien, McGee. Il est venu me voir tout-à l'heure. Il était complètement perturbé par ce que vous lui avez fait pendant votre dernière crise. Vous voyez de quoi je parle ? »

-Oui… Bien sûr… Il vous en a parlé ? »

Tony était gêné. Il faut dire qu'il lui manquait une bonne partie de l'histoire. Il ne savait pas que McGee avait surprit les deux hommes, il ne savait pas non plus que ceux-ci avaient remarqués son petit jeu. Bref, il ne savait rien.

« Bon. Comme vous avez tout raté, je vais être obligé de vous expliquer tout ça… C'est bien plus gênant pour moi alors s'il vous plait, par de réaction inappropriée.

-Euh… Ok »

Un accord tacite était passé : rien ne sortirait de cette pièce. Sheppard lui fit donc un résumer de toute l'histoire en minimisant la situation dans laquelle il était lorsqu'ils avaient étés interrompus. Le jeune agent parut presque rassuré. Il retrouva d'ailleurs sa bonne humeur.

« Ah ! Je savais bien lors de notre sortie que vous cachiez quelque chose tous les deux… » Puis plus bas. « Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les beaux éphèbes que nous sommes tombent sous le charme des rats de laboratoire...*

-Ils ont des doigts capables de dénouer tous les câbles de l'univers… »

Le sous entendu était très clair et, l'un comme l'autre, ils ne purent s'empêcher de rougir faiblement. Leur discussion était finie car chacun avait obtenu une réponse satisfaisante. Le militaire lâcha son collègue et rejoignit la porte après un rapide regard à la caméra.

oOo

Derrière cette caméra se tenaient bien évidemment les deux « rats de laboratoires ». McKay était tous sourires : il était resté au moment où il avait été plaqué au mur deux ans au par avant. Par contre, l'autre homme hésitait entre sauter de joie et se cacher sous le bureau, incapable de faire l'un ou l'autre. Il voyait sont bien aimé jeter un œil rapide à la caméra avant de retourner s'assoir sur son lit, regrettant presque de ne pas pouvoir aller auprès de lui. A présent, il était prêt à parler mais il savait qu'il faudrait d'abord que son collègue fasse son rapport.

oOo

Par chance, ce fut moins d'une heure plus tard que le docteur Lam pointa le bout de son nez. Toute fière avec ses analyses à la main, elle entra dans la salle où un Tony surexcité l'attendait. Il ne lui laissa d'ailleurs même pas le temps d'annoncer ses résultats. Il s'empara du passe à son nom dans la main de la jeune femme et quitta la pièce, le médecin sur les talons. Sans se retourner malgré les menaces qui fusaient derrière lui il cria :

« Je vais juste faire mon rapport, après, si vous voulez vous pourrez m'examiner sous toutes les coutures ! »

C'est pas parce qu'il risquait de se passer quelque chose de sérieux entre Tim et lui qu'il devait arrêter de s'amuser avec les femmes !

o0 Niveau -12 : salle de réunion 0o

Tony entra sans prévenir dans le bureau du général Landry qui ne parut pas surprit le moins du monde. Fallait avouer qu'il avait l'habitude avec SG-1. Je jeune agent n'attendit que je signe de main du général pour prendre la parole. Il raconta dans les moindres détails tout ce qu'il avait apprit pendant sa détention et conclut :

« Maintenant, je peux rejoindre mon équipe ? »

L'homme assis à son bureau le regardait, l'air abasourdi depuis le début de son histoire. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre que c'était à présent à lui de prendre la parole. Il s'éclaircit donc la voix.

« Je vois… La suite est donc pour le général O'Neill… Il va être content… Votre parton ne sera certainement pas d'accord mais à présent, je vous retire de cette affaire.

-Mais ? » Tony n'en croyait pas ses oreilles « Vous nous virez, comme ça ? Alors qu'on est venu jusqu'ici et que j'ai risqué ma vie ? Hors de question. Envoyez au moins Gibbs et David pour assister à l'arrestation. »

Il réalisa qu'il s'était emporté et préféra se taire. Landry lui expliqua qu'il n'y aurait pas d'arrestation mais une remise en place des commanditaires par l'ordre militaire et qu'en conséquence, ça ne les regardait pas. Par contre, il ferait certainement appel à lui en cas de procès.

o0 Niveau -24 : quartiers VIP 0o

La suite se passa comme prévue. Finalement le chef d'équipe et l'israélienne eurent l'autorisation d'assister à la descente dans la base secrète, laissant ainsi le champ libre aux deux autres agents qui se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de prêt de McGee.

Ils savaient qu'ils devaient parler… Mais pour dire quoi ? Résultat, les deux hommes étaient assis, l'un sue le lit, l'autre sur une chaise. S'évitant inlassablement du regard dans pour autant quitter l'autre des yeux. Le silence était pesant et ce fut l'informaticien qui prit la parole le premier sans trop savoir ce qu'il voulait dire.

« -Je suis content de te revoir, Tony… Tu m'as manqué. »

C'était peu de le dire, mais déjà, ça faisait du , qui pourtant avait l'habitude d'arriver à ses fins avec les filles, se sentait un peu désarçonné devant cet homme qui se tenait là. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Le rouge lui monta aux joues quand il se rappela à quel point il avait souhaité ce moment. Ce fut le signal qu'attendait McGee qui se lança finalement.

Il se leva du lit et saisit le visage de son équipier pour le lever vers lui. Tony restait immobile et passif… Jusqu'à ce que les lèvres de Timothy viennent s'écraser sans douceur sur les siennes avant de s'éloigner en vitesse comme craignant une nouvelle morsure. DiNozzo sourit. Il rattrapa le visage qui le fuyait et, se relavant un peu, l'embrassa à son tour. Très vite, les deux agents du NCIS se détendirent et approfondirent leur baiser. Tim recula jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le lit, son nouvel amant s'asseyant, puis s'allongeant sur lui sans interrompre le ballet de leurs langues.

La réalité revint tout de même comme une bombe au visage de l'agent de terrain lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose entre ses jambes. Il rompit tout contact en sautant en arrière sans même réaliser son geste. L'autre le regardait, inquiet et surprit. Il prit à nouveau les devants.

« Je suis désolé Tony mais c'est naturel non ? »

Hochement de tête honteux. Il n'avouerait jamais qu'il craignait ce qu'il pensait obligatoire pour la suite. Il ne voulait pas craindre de toucher le corps d'un homme, mais c'était le cas, et il ne savait pas comment le dire.

Timothy avait bien comprit le problème et bien qu'il fut totalement excité par ce simple baiser, il consentit à attendre.

« On ne fera rien de plus que s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que tu souhaites aller plus loin… D'accord ? Je pourrai attendre. »

Nouveau hochement de tête.

McGee s'approcha doucement se son compagnon et l'enlaça doucement, lui chuchotant que tout irait pour le mieux puis-ce qu'à présent, ils étaient ensemble et que plus personne ne les séparerait. Tony répondit à l'attention de son amant en se serrant un peu plus contre lui, heureux.  
Après plusieurs minutes, la position devenant inconfortable, ils se séparèrent à regret. Timothy déposa un bref baiser dans la nuque de son amant et proposa qu'ils sortent assister au retour des vainqueurs pour se détendre

o0 Niveau -12 : salle de réunion 0o

Effectivement, dans la salle, tout le monde était réuni pour assister à une poigner de main entre le général Jack O'Neill, déplacé pour l'évènement, et l'agent spécial Jethro Gibbs. Personne ne sembla remarquer leur arrivée en dehors de leur chef qui les fixait de son regard perçant. Ils étaient cuits…  
Une petite fête s'en suivit, et leur patron ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Il s'annonça par une claque sur le crâne du convalescent et prit immédiatement la parole. Mi-heureux, mi-colérique.

« Alors comme ça tu donnes tes informations à l'armée de l'air avant moi ?

-Mais…

-Détends-toi DiNozzo ! Ce n'était pas une si grosse connerie puis-ce qu'on a récupéré le monstre et arrêté plusieurs membre de l'organisation. »

Soit il n'avait en fin de compte rien vu, soit il avait choisis de l'ignorer, pour le plus grand bonheur des deux agents qui commencèrent donc à discutervivement avec leur chef. Mais très vite, le besoin de voir le ciel appela Tony. Il coupa court à la discussion, demanda s'il pouvait sortir et se dirigea immédiatement vers l'ascenseur, suivit de près par McGee.

Dès qu'ils atteignirent l'extérieur, le jeune agent leva les yeux au ciel. Il savait à présent ! Il était tard, il faisait nuit et les étoiles étaient magnifiques. Il entraina son homme dans le bois sur le côté et s'y allongea pour regarder les étoiles.

« Tu sais Tim. J'ai cru que je m'en sortirai pas de cette cave. J'ai cru que j'allais y mourir. Mais… »

La suite, les deux la connaissaient, mais aucun le l'énonça clairement de peur de briser l'harmonie. Les mots n'étaient pas dits mais ils étaient pensés et ça leur suffisait. Ils étaient saufs, à l'air libre et tous les deux. En cet instant, rien ne pourrait leur résister.

Cette douce rêverie main dans la main cessa, interrompue par l'alarme SMS de McGee. Ils devaient redescendre faire leurs adieux à tout le monde.

Ceux-ci furent rapides et formels en dehors du petit mot que Tony sentit glisser dans sa manche lorsqu'il serra la main du colonel Sheppard. Et sans perdre un instant, leur patron les entraina sans le 4x4 pour repartir vers Washington. Pendant le trajet, Tony eut le temps de lire le petit mot qui se contentait d'une date et de l'adresse d'un restaurant à proximité du NCIS. Il alla ensuite discuter avec toute l'équipe comme si toute cette histoire n'avait été qu'un cauchemar terminé par un magnifique rêve…

**Fin.**

* * *

_*Clin d'œil à la remarque d'EveJHoang. Merci pour l'idée ^^_

_Comme c'est mon dernier chapitre de ma 1ere fic, je commence par remercier celles (et ceux s'il y en a) qui ont lu ma fic ! _  
_Petit merci bonus à Shinigami's Bride (la 1ere) et Dudeline (la plus courageuse)_

_Donc voilà... J'aime pas les fins... Ça se voit...  
_

_Maintenant, à vos Reviews et soyez sans pitié, car c'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron et tant qu'on ne s'est pas tapé sur les doigts on ne sait pas qu'il faut les pousser ^^ (je sais c'est tordu mais bon..._)

_**Merci de votre lecture !**_


End file.
